


From Hogwarts With Love

by CocaColaPepsiColaShifterCola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Golden Trio's Adventures Are Not Common Knowledge, AU Voldemort is Quite Discreet, Accidental Voyeurism, Balanced Porn/Plot, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hormones, Original Female Protagonist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn In Each Chapter, Porn With Plot, Puberty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaColaPepsiColaShifterCola/pseuds/CocaColaPepsiColaShifterCola
Summary: Niamh is just a normal student of Hogwarts, that magical school where not much happens. She's in her fifth year and though puberty and hormones appear to be the great big events in Niamh's life, other surprises lurk above the school.
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter Characters & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	From Hogwarts With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!
> 
> Being this the first chapter, sorry if I extend on this note just a little bit more.
> 
> As tagged above, this is porn with plot, meaning there's a little bit of both, I'll try to put at least one explicit scene in each chapter, so sometimes it'd be just porn for the sake of it, but I plan on making them relevant to the plot. I'll mark them with ">0" and "0<" at the begining and the end, so you can skip them, it's up to you.
> 
> Having settled that, this is a free project with no pretentions, with good, bad and grey characters and, by no means, I intend on encouraging anyone on any bad behavior, general or sexually speaking, nor I have any rights over JKRowlin's creation, I just added some OCs to a fanfic/parody.
> 
> To clarify a little the "AU" tags: these implies that the events in books 1-5 maybe slightly different so Voldemort's efforts to return aren't well known by everyone, nor Harry's efforts in stopping him (i.e.: Though the petrifications still happened, Harry is hardly ever connected to them) that's why now is even harder for many to belive that Voldemort is back (plus he's also more secretive about it).
> 
> Niamh, the protagonist is an original female character, like many of her friends. Hufflepuff 5th year (during the 6º book) and hasn't hurt a fly in her life. Figuratively. She's best friends witha 6th year slytherin, Kayleigh, she's not always a role model, as sugested in this chapter (Iknow, I know, show don't tell). She's in full adolescence, puberty and changes and she's not the only one, so expect quite a few heated teens everywhere, but it'll be up to Niamh to resist o go all in ¿is there a third option?
> 
> Sugestions and critics are welcome ;)
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker, this is originally posted in spanish "Desde Hogwarts Con Amor" (archiveofourown.org/works/27480868). If someone feels/wants/have the time to translate it before I do, please feel free to send it to me and I'll upload it (with credits, I wouldn't dare otherwise). Else, I'll update the english version asap (and sorry if it's a bit clunky, again, tell me where I can improve, please and thank you).

-You aren't even wearing the dress!

Oh, the dress! And here I was praying that she wouldn't notice... I give a look to my beloved friend Kayleigh, knowing that she just want's to help me, but seeing how naturally pretty she is, with her straight light red hair, quite tall and a slender for a sixteen year old, she's always looked like a model, it actually annoys me more over the whole dress thing.

-I'd rather not talk about it... Plus it didn't fit me that well, a bit loose here and there and it made me look weird. -I claim with the hope that this will end the subject, but it doesn't seem like Kay wants to leave it there.

\- ¡Nonsense! ¡First you say that you haven't even tried to touch yourself as I told you! -I turn towards her with exorbitant eyes and next to the door, to check nobody heard it, without provoking a hint of modesty in Kay- And to top it you didn't wear the dress I picked you, not once.

-Ok, ok, I did try to... do it as you told me -I decide to change my strategy so the whole train won't hear us- but the dress isn't my fault, I wanted to wear it today but it was too tight, I couldn't fit. -I admit, remembering this morning bitterly. It's true that Kay pushed me in the fitting room with the dress, at that shop in Hogsmeade, but as soon as I saw it on me I didn't have any other complains. What I don't understand is how I could gain so much weight that a quite loose dress won't fit my pinky now.

-Come on, at least let me see it for myself.

-¿¡What, here!? 

-Of course, it's just you and I here.

-And anyone that passes by.

-Well, that's just for extra fun -she dares say with a half smile- Weeell -she leans towards the door and pulls the curtain down- There, happy?

I must admit it helps a bit, but I'm still not all up for the getting naked here, though if this proofs Kay the truth, so be it.

I start taking off my denim jacket, leaving it on the seat behind. Next I move to my trousers, also tighter than usual so I have to hold my blue polka dot knickers, despite I've been using them during the summer. Sadly it doesn't take long till they reach the floor, it's not that I'm house elf sized, but my siblings don't call me "tiny" for no reason. I'm begining to get goosebumps from the sudden cold, so I keep on going to get over with it. I take down the summer light jacket, struggling a bit passing it through the chest line, all the while hearing the now disembodied laugh from Kayleigh. When it's finally off, in a "see?" gesture I point at the t-shirt that marks clearly my bra, only to discover the unmistakeable face of a black haired boy with a pair of glasses by the side window. For an instant, just seconds, we don't know what to do, clearly looking at each other, with Kay laughing in the background, until we finally react, him pulling away abruptly, me turning around.

-¡You mean! -I reproach Kay, whipping her with the jacket while searching for the damn dress. I really should have done it before stripping.

-Worth it.

Once it's off, I start getting it through the head, reaching just above my chest, where it gets stuck. At this point I hear Kay rising and I feel her cold hands on my skin in order to help me, keeping me in place from time to time by holding me by the waist against her, as I'm in a quite defenceless position. Little by little it's going down my body, and so is the blood in my arms for keeping them up for so long <<just... a bit... more>> murmurs Kay, but at one point we hear a ripping sound that freezes us both, with my arms still raised and my dark blond curls poking out of the dress and in my face, a nice picture for shorts. Kayleigh starts looking around me, though she doesn't seem to find anything. Just a warning, and we're barely half way through as I'm feeling the edge brushing my hip, so Kay changes her perspective: she finishes getting the top down to my chest, freeing my face at last and being greeted by her smile.

-Nothing, it's imposible -accepts Kay, leaving me as I am- I don't get it, it suited you perfectly when we bought it... ¿could it have shrunked after washing it?

-No, no, look, it still has the tag -I claim, turning, with difficulties, to show her.

She surrenders at last and helps e out of it. Luckily her low spirits don't last long as I close the case giving her the dress, after all, I'm not going to use it and, even if it's a bit shorter for her, I know that won't discourage her from wearing it.

Now that that it's over, we decide to already change to our uniforms, but to my surprise, Kay is going to the toilet to dress up, not caring at all that I pinch her about cowarding now about undressing here. She pokes out her tongue on her way out and closes behind her.

I sigh seeing as I can actually breath with my uniform on, but thank God mom decide it was time to buy a new one, because the old one wouldn't have fit. But I really don't get it, it's true that on holidays you're always prone to put on some weight, but so much? Could it be that I've grown? A bit of both, maybe?

With my uniform on I look everywhere for the last part, the hat. What's up with Kay being so modest now? As if it where the first time we see each other naked... weird.

I don't see the hat around, so it must be in the trunk. Luckily for me, the luggage compartment we left the trunks in is next door, so in not time I locate mine and turn it a little in order to have some free room, but right before I reach for my wand to cast some light, the door opens again and a couple enters.

I can't make them out at first, but by the giggles and wishpering I can tell they're boy and girl. I'm about to get out from behind the trunk and let my presence be known when, taking advantage of the swaying of the train, they're at each other's arms, making out. I don't know what to do, I don't want to stay here with these two, but I also don't want to be seen in this situation, so embarrasing!

**~~> 0~~ **

Indecisive, I remain hidden, with the other two deep in their snogging sesion. The one that I now identify as the boy is making his way down her neck, to which she's leaving him free access. She doesn't want him to stop there, though, and raises her t-shirt, revealing her breast, offering them to him completely with her hands now behind her nape, slowly rising them all the while he accepts the offer: one attended with his mouth, the other with his hand.

The girl seems to keep her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. The boy seems too distracted with the task at hand, so this could be my chance to escape. However, as I'm thinking this, he straightens up a bit, much to her disgust, so he quickly kisses her passionately to compensate and reaches something behind her. She seems to understand and helps him. With both hands they're able to pull out one of the trunks, alarming me instinctively, yet they leave it there and he places her on top. Once she is seated, she spreads her legs, moves her skirt aside, and slowly pushes her panties aside, under his watchful eye. As soon as the path is free, he launches himself between her legs and she, in case he even thinks to move away, takes one hand to the boy's head, caressing it encouragingly, and the other goes up to her chest.

The breaths and sounds in the room are rising and get increasingly arrhythmic, if she dedicated him phrases such as "<< Yes, keep it up love >>" or "<< how well you lick me >>" before, now she doesn't seem able to articulate a word, twisting her nipple uncontrollably and looking at the ceiling, with the boy still between her legs. The last intelligible word that she utters seems to be a complaint when he drags down one of the hands that keep her legs open to where he's sucking, but her complaint dies instantly. Shortly after that her breathing becomes completely erratic,finally letting out a few small moans. "Sorley" I manage to hear between them, and her back arches as she grabs his head, making sure the ecstasy lasts as long as possible, holding her breath. Once I hear her exhale again, she herself seems to be deflating, letting go of the boy's head, to meet down her crotch with the other hand to, as it seems, extend her pleasure a little more.

The boy seems satisfied with his work and as she is he takes her face and plants a kiss on her lips, no softer than the previous ones. She lets him do so, still in her world, her legs shaking on the poor trunk.

~~**0 <** ~~

It seems like it's been an eternity when, after whispering something in her ear, he helps her out and waits for her at the door while she adjusts her clothes a little. 

I return to the compartment, where Kayleigh is already in her uniform, along with Killian. 

-Hey! I already thought that we had lost you. -Kay receives me. 

-Niamh! -the grey eyed boy cuts her, turning to see me with his typical half smile- "How's it going?" It seems that summer has been kind to you.

-Yes, well, I tried to disconnect a bit from everything. -I commented, alluding to the latest news from the Ministry of Magic, pulling the couple out of my head. I hope I'm not blushing anymore.

-Yeah, last year was hard to digest, -Killian says, running his hand through his dark hair, which is as disheveled as ever.

-To be true, I don't really know what to think, I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, again? Isn't he supposed to be dead? -Kay asks in a serious tone. I know her well enough to know when something gives her a bad feeling, and, to no surprise, The Dark Lord is one of those things. 

-In theory it just disappeared. - Killian prompts. 

-But such being doesn't ... just disappear for 15 years to just reappear, right? -She tries to reaffirm her belief, but I don't know if to make sense of all this or to feel more secure.

-I think the best thing is to be cautious -I answer, not wanting to be foolish, and less with her, but I don't want her to panic either- at least in Hogwarts we know that we are safe.

This seems to reassure her, as she readjusts herself in the seat, while I notice Killian's gaze for a moment, but I don't dare to return it. 

The train doesn't take much longer to reach its destination and one by one we go down and ride the carriages. As we watch the castle approaching, I can't help but feel strange: I don't know if it's that last conversation, which has left me a little cold at the prospect of a great evil lord who was now a thing of the past returning from the dead, or the uncertainty that I feel but cannot make sense of it, as if something has been brewing for a long time and only now am I beginning to see some signs of it. I have the feeling of entering a parallel world and I don't know if I like it.


End file.
